Crazy
by Lyonene
Summary: Tianna went from wrestling in the indies to the WWE and boy was everything different. From the actual wrestling, to the backstage politics and the men! Written as a response to a challenge Featuring: Shane McMahon, Dave Batista and Jeff Hardy.
1. Chapter 1

_As usual, I own not a thing, except Tianna and that could be iffy. And even though I'm not entirely sure if the story will warrant the usual M rating, just to be on the safe side: Most like there will be violence, sexual content and severe usage of the 'F' bomb. _

_Written for: . _

**Chapter 1**

"Not in the mood."

Tianna hesitated, looking at her boyfriend cautiously. "Dave?" She asked, wincing at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so weak and pathetic, even to her. When she gingerly reached out to place a hand on his forearm, she wasn't surprised when he shrugged her away; though she couldn't keep herself from flinching.

"Not in the mood." He repeated, not even turning his head to look at her.

Sighing, Tianna nodded and backed out of the room.

***

Tianna Cole had absolutely no idea how the hell she had gotten into the WWE. Well, she knew, she just still sometimes had a hard time believing it, even after a year. For ten years she had worked the independent circuit, spending several of those years overseas in Japan; where wrestling had and still was considered an art form.

A bloody, violent form of art to be sure but art.

Anyways, she had been lazing about her tiny house on the outskirts of Detroit, well… one of Detroit's many 'subdivisions', on some rare time off since she usually liked to keep a full schedule when she had gotten a phone call from Shane McMahon.

Shane freaking McMahon!

He had politely told her who he was, who he represented; as if expecting her to hang up thinking it was a prank call or something. Then he had informed her that a videotape of her various matches over the years had wound up in front of the talent department.

So she had tried out for the WWE in a dark match.

And been hired.

Which had been her goal all along, there was no bigger company to work for then the WWE. Of course, she had known various female wrestlers who had worked for The Company as it was sometimes referred too and told it wasn't all that and a bag of chips like some people thought.

There was a lot of backstage politics, bullshit and general headaches in the locker rooms. It was about who you knew or who you were fucking, minding your manners and trying not to get stepped on.

She had spent a few months working as a developmental wrestler in Florida, which had irritated the Hell out of her as she had more in ring time than half the jackasses she encountered there. A decade's worth to be specific. But… she had been told she wasn't so much being trained how to wrestle but how to sell.

Sell being wrestling without actually doing too much damage. Now THAT had been a trip and a half. She was used to wrestling to win, and hurting someone in the process was just added bonus. But, that wasn't the case in the WWE. Purposefully hurting someone meant a fine, then a suspension, then being fired.

Which was a damn shame.

She had learnt that she would no longer be participating in scaffold matches, hardcore matches or first blood matches as there was 'No Blood' policy in affect. She was also told the company had gone PG, which she had outright laughed about until she realized they were dead serious.

Tianna also had been made to work on her 'entertainment' skills. Which was: speaking and acting.

They had found out quickly, she couldn't talk on the microphone without choking and let that one go. Acting… as long as she was silent, her facial expressions did the job quite well.

After only three months, she had been called up to the big time. Shane McMahon himself had been the one to escort her that first night, patiently explaining various things to her about how the show worked. She had been so flattered, but at the same time knew better then to let it go to her head.

That first match had been hard. She still had trouble adjusting to the 'no blood, no harming' rule and had wound up 'harming' Jillian a little too much. She had been fined.

And Shane had paid it for her, telling her that he understood that it was hard making the transition from her hardcore past to the more… family friendly, theatrical WWE.

He actually made the transition from hardcore indies wrestler to WWE Entertainer/Diva so much easier on her, and when he had finally asked her out she had said yes.

Now THAT had been a mistake. At first, Shane was oh so charming and polite. He showered her with attention and his time; which she knew was valuable. He was a busy, well known man; why he was interested in someone like her she would never know.

A simple dinner date had wound up being several dinner dates, and then finally one night of passion that she would never admit to outside her own mind but, still made her toes curl. They dated for a few months and Tianna began to realize that getting mixed up with him personally was a mistake.

A serious mistake.

By the time they had started dating, she had made fast friends with Jeff Hardy. Jeff was just… cool in a completely eccentric sort of way. He was very easy to get along with once you got past his oddities, and if he chose to open his world to you.

Which he had.

For reasons unknown to her, Shane had seen Jeff as a threat. At first she didn't realize it, she figured when he'd interrupt her and Jeff's conversations, it wasn't out of jealousy. When he suggested she start spending less time with Jeff, her suspicion was aroused but she didn't say anything.

She didn't start blowing Jeff off either.

Which was pretty much when Shane snapped.

Tianna winced, remembering that incident quite well. They had been at a mall for an autograph signing. It had been Jeff, Matt, her, Maria and Kofi. Shane had been there as well to 'supervise'. When they had all taken a break to snag some food and whatnot, she had stopped beside a fountain to snap a picture of Jeff sitting with a little boy, listening to the kid ramble on about nothing at all.

It had been so damn cute, too.

***

_Jeff looked up when he heard the click; blinking as the flash blinded him. He grinned, watching as Tianna lowered her gaze to the camera's screen, apparently viewing the picture she had just taken. He turned his attention back to the boy, hesitating when the kid's parents called to him and smiled._

_Once the boy had happily zoomed off with his autograph, Jeff stood up; ambling over to his friend. "Let's see."_

_Tianna extended the camera, smiling brightly. "You are just too adorable, you know that?"_

"_I have my moments." He replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaned in so their heads were touching. He held the camera away from them, both of them looking into it. "There."_

"_Another." She teased, rubbing her eyes and took back the camera; grinning at the picture. "Now I'm adorable."_

"_Tianna?"_

_They turned, neither surprised to find Shane standing there, looking completely out of place in the casual mall setting in his crisp navy blue suit. They, like their co-workers, were dressed comfortably; and informally._

"_May I speak with you?" Shane asked politely, extending his arm to her._

_Tianna nodded, pressing the camera into Jeff's hand. "Watch this for me, and try not to snap a million and one random-" She groaned, shaking her head as Jeff was already wandering off, taking pictures of whatever caught his fancy and knew she'd find pictures of the mall's floor on the memory card._

_Shane soon had them standing in the semi private hallway that led off to the bathrooms, ignoring the people that trafficked past them just yards away; his eyes burning down into hers. "This has to stop, Tianna." He said gently but firmly._

"_I'm sorry?" Her confusion was evident in her tone, staring up at him blankly. "What do you mean?"_

"_You and Hardy."_

"_Jeff?" She arched an eyebrow, looking down the hall as if expecting Jeff to be coming towards them. Still not understanding, she turned back to her boyfriend. "I'm not following you, Shane."_

_Sighing exasperatedly, he reached out to push a tendril of her hair back from her face; watching as the chocolate brown tress instantly curled around his finger and shook his head. "Your affair with Hardy, you need to end it if you're going to be with me."_

_Her jaw hit the floor. "I'm not having an affair with… with JEFF! He's my FRIEND, Shane, that's IT."_

_His nostrils flared. Which was a sure sign his temper was rising, usually the only indication he was angry as he was fairly good at controlling his facial expressions. "I'm SURE that's what you'd like me to believe, but the fact remains, you need to end your… friendship." He made that last word sound like a curse._

"_No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said NO." She repeated, folding her arms over her chest; her usually cheery demeanor now cold. "I'm not sleeping with him, we're just friends and I don't feel like 'ending my friendship' because you're insecure."_

_Out of nowhere, his hand came flying; catching her on the left side of her face. The slap sent Tianna reeling back into a Coke machine; feeling the stinging sensation in her cheek spreading outward for a moment only to be washed away by shock. Her hand on her face, she looked at Shane; her blue eyes searching his._

_He just adjusted the cuff of his sleeve, looking nonplussed. "End it, Tianna." He said again, walking over to brush his fingers over her red and raised cheek, as if he hadn't just smacked her silly. "Today."_

_She cringed when he actually kissed her._

***

That had been that. She had gone and found Jeff, ignored his demands to know what the hell had just happened and told him she was done with Shane. Jeff, being the sweet guy he is, had tried to chase down his boss but she stopped him.

Shane had watched them, apparently gathering her decision and just walked away with a sneer on his thin lips.

And that's when things had both gotten interesting and a little rocky. She found out why Shane had been so nice and helpful, he had wanted her. Now that she had nixed his spoiled backside, she was on her own.

And left to the gossip mongers.

It wasn't TOO bad as she had been expecting it. That and she had Jeff to help her laugh it off. Life went on, regardless of the rumors and the bullshit. She just tried not to deal with Shane, knowing if he felt like it, he could very easily bury her career.

***

"Is everything alright?"

Tianna didn't even look up when Jeff fell into step beside her, shrugging. "I guess, he's upset."

Jeff nodded, offering his bottle of iced tea; watching as she took a tiny sip. "Hey, he'll cool down. Next time, don't get with a guy who's going through a divorce."

"I didn't KNOW that at the time."

Jeff sighed, reaching out to lightly punch her arm. "You know, you need to start asking potential boyfriends to fill out an application. Have you ever been married? Do you have fetishes with women's undergarments? Do you WEAR-" He smirked when she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Enough, Hardy."

He licked the back of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_So I just looked over chapter one and the written for part is just showing me a dot. So, just in case:_

_G Butler Is Hot, this is for you, sorry it took so long!_

**CHAPTER 2**

"Don't you dare."

Tianna arched an eyebrow, glancing at the bottle of soda in her hand and then back to Dave. "You would deserve it." She said slowly.

"I would," He agreed. "But don't. This suit is-"

"Expensive."

"Exactly." Dave was slowly backing away from his girlfriend; knowing she had a mean side to her. Just like he did, usually hers though manifested in the form of a practical joke.

Tianna regarded him thoughtfully. The only time she was ever nervous or apprehensive when it came to Dave was when it had to do with his divorce. That was the only thing that ever truly got him upset; his anger the most frightening thing she had ever witnessed.

He had gotten a call from his lawyer, only to be informed that the soon to be ex wife had added a motion requesting twice the amount they had originally agreed on for alimony.

And promptly blown up. The hotel room had been DESTROYED and Tianna had spent her night locked away in the bathroom; sleeping in the tub. His anger hadn't been directed at her, but it was still scary as hell. Even though the following day he had apologized, paid for all the damages and it was like the incident had never happened.

But Tianna had learned to be cautious when Dave's normally calm and cool mood started taking a turn for the worse. Just in case.

To his credit, he did usually give her some sort of heads up now.

Currently, they were standing in their hotel room; Dave had JUST put on a handsome; crisp white suit with a dove grey undershirt; looking very handsome.

But… it was white.

And as he had been a bear the night before, Tianna was still peeved. Tilting the hand that held the soda lazily, she watched as his eyes followed it, finally snorting and shook her head. "I'm too cheap to 1) kill that suit which probably cost more than this room and 2) I don't waste good pop."

Groaning, he just shook his head.

Smiling sweetly, she breezed into the bathroom so she could finish getting dressed. She adored the man but he spent far more time preening then she did. Skipping the expensive suit –and she snorted at the thought-, Tianna pulled on a pair of black slacks and a pale blue tank top, some heeled sandals and a coat of lip gloss later; voila, she was done.

"And under twenty minutes." She grinned as she walked out; twirling under his appreciative stare.

"Not all of us have the good fortune to be naturally beautiful." He shot back; pulling her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Actually, it's knowing how to make the most of your time when time is short. Especially, when your boyfriend hogs the bathroom for hours on end." She retorted; standing on her toes in order to meet his lips; sighing contentedly. "Mmm…"

Reluctantly, Dave broke the kiss; biting gently on her lower lip when she pouted. "We have a flight to catch." He reminded her.

Tianna groaned, resting her head against his shoulder.

***

Jeff Hardy lived in a world all his own. Occasionally, he invited people to join him on the ride, but… as a general rule; he preferred to fly solo. Tianna was the exception to this rule, most of the time. He was fairly certain he knew why too. Any woman who dived off of scaffolds and onto tables… he was in love.

"What is this place again?" She asked, letting him lead the way into a dark eatery; her nose wrinkling as unfamiliar scents assaulted her.

"A restaurant." He replied, glancing over his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he seen she was having trouble seeing. It wasn't THAT dark, just… Okay, so each table with lit with a small round lamp; the lights from those lamps muted by the orange-red shades. He reached back to grope for her hand; smiling when her fingers instantly threaded through his. "Dave's going to meet us here?"

"After his press thing."

Jeff nodded, finally dropping down at one of the low resting tables.

It took Tianna a moment to realize you didn't sit on a chair but on a pillow. Ignoring his smirk; she sat down as well, careful not to bash her knees. "And I'm guessing this isn't American food." She teased, inhaling the strange aromas.

"Nope." Jeff sounded amused and if she peered enough; she would have seen his sensual lips curling into a slight smile. "I'll just say Middle East, how's that?"

"Works for me."

"For a minute there, you sounded… scared."

She knew Jeff well enough to know that he was purposely lacing that last word with just a hint of scorn to rile her. She didn't take the bait. "Jeffrey, I spent years in Japan. When YOU do that, we'll discuss scared."

"Let's go."

"After lunch."

"Okay."

***

"Mmm… lamb…" Dave said twenty minutes later, his timing was perfect because it looked like they were just being served. He carefully lowered his heavy frame down onto the pillow; arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

Jeff covered his face with a napkin, lowering his head so he wouldn't laugh.

Tianna was propping her head up on the palm of her hand, elbow resting on the table. She was smiling openly, guessing what was wrong. "Need another pillow, honey?" She asked, her tone amused.

"Possibly." He grunted. When the two burst out into peals of laughter, Dave just shook his head and tried not to smile himself.

***

"We need to talk."

Tianna froze mid step and sighed; rolling her eyes heavenward but didn't turn around. "Yes, Mr. McMahon?" She asked politely, though a hint of ice crept into her tone. Shane was no longer Shane, he was just Mr. McMahon, one of the people she had to be polite too, sadly.

Shane was more then used to her less then warm reception at this point. Ignoring it, he stepped around so he was in her line of vision; not surprised to find her sky blue eyes staring over his shoulder. Since that unfortunate incident at the mall those many months ago; she had basically stopped seeing him.

He had become this invisible entity that was only acknowledged when she absolutely had too. Other than that, he was merely another piece of a scene she wasn't really interested in studying. Not that he would admit it to anyone else, but he found it quite irritating.

She had been a nothing, a nobody until he came along and plucked her out of the cesspool people called the independent wrestling scene. He had given her a chance at the big times, hell; he had even taken her under his wing and looked out for her.

Their relationship had been going just fine until she decided that Jeff Hardy would make a great candidate for an affair. Didn't she understand that he had a name to uphold? It simply would not do for anyone to find out that Shane McMahon's girlfriend was fucking around with the hired help; completely disregarding that she was the 'hired help' as well.

No, she hadn't. And he thought he had been quite reasonable and rational in asking her to end the affair. When she had refused, he had lashed out the only way she would understand. It wasn't his fault she had entrenched her life in violence –obviously, just WHAT kind of woman made her specialty match a damn scaffold match anyway?- and that was the only thing she really knew.

She had ended their relationship; walking out of the mall with her lover, who had looked like he was actually going to come over and attack Shane. Now that had been amusing.

A month or later, Shane heard through the rumor mill that she had started dating none other than the womanizer himself, Dave Batista. Who, ironically enough, was going through a bitch of a divorce. He had yet to hear about any extracurricular activities coming from Dave, maybe the man had turned over a new leaf.

"Let's talk in here." He suggested calmly, gesturing to an open door and stepped aside so she could pass and then closed it behind him.

"What's this about?" Tianna demanded, turning to stare at him; arms folded over her chest.

His eyes dropped, taking in the word "Sinner" blazing at him in black lettering over the white baby tee she wore. How fitting as her ring persona was indeed quite evil, she even went by the stage name of Sin, which she had done in the indies as well.

"Shane." She actually used his first name, annoyance in her tone. "Up here."

"One moment."

Tianna clenched her fists against her chest, knowing punching him would get her fired and then probably sued.

"Anyways," Shane smiled charmingly at her as he looked back up. "You've been basically doing nothing but pointless matches for the past few months."

She gave him a look that clearly said 'and who's fault is that'.

"The writing staff has mentioned maybe putting you in the run for the Diva's championship. But…"

Always a catch. She sighed inwardly, counting backwards from ten and took a deep breath. "But?"

"But I don't think you deserve it."

"Of course not."

"I don't think you WANT it bad enough."

She arched an eyebrow.

"So," Shane began loosening his tie, never taking his eyes off her. Then slowly; his nimble fingers undid the top three buttons of his dress shirt; watching as she began fidgeting. "You're going to prove to me just how bad you want it, Tianna."

Tianna shook her head no, snorting. "Not THAT bad, Shane, sorry."

He caught her by the arms when she tried walking out, pulling her against him. "Wrong answer."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Jeff groaned when he heard the light tap at his hotel room door; squaring his shoulders; resolving to ignore it. He was tired. He wanted to watch Dr. No, finish his strawberry shake and wind down enough to fall asleep.

When he heard a thud against the door; he was up, cursing. Preparing to curse out whoever was standing in the hallway; he all but ripped the door off the hinges.

And then caught Tianna before she fell.

"Tia?" His tone was filled with surprise and promptly hauled her up into a vertical position. When she slumped against him; he wrapped his arms around her and drug her back into his room. After getting her situated on his bed, he bounded over to shut the door and then just turned to stare.

Tianna moved onto her side and drew her knees against her chest; burying her face in them.

Jeff could only stand there and stare as she began crying; wondering if he had been hallucinating when he seen her face.

He had to be. There was no way in Hell someone had done that to her. No, simply no way.

***

"_Wrong answer."_

_Tianna looked down, frowning at the sight of his hand holding her wrists and inhaled deeply; doing another backward count from ten."No, that was the right answer. Let go." He was out of his mind. If he was insinuating what she was fairly certain he was, that was sexual harassment._

_Of course, it wasn't likely anyone was going to believe her but that was okay. She'd take the pointless matches over the Diva's championship. Fucking Shane was just too high a price to pay for an ugly belt anyway._

_Shane's grip only tightened; the corners of his mouth compressing into a grim; thin line. He was the boss, she was the grunt. Yet she still insisted on defying him, knowing damn well he could bury her so fast she'd of begged to suck his cock just to do a dark match._

_Tianna was NOT the kind of woman to just let a guy walk all over her. With Dave, she was hesitant or timid for a reason. Several actually. He was much, much bigger than her for one. He was very intense and frightening when angry –which thankfully wasn't all that often, usually just after a call from the soon to be ex-wife or his lawyers. _

_When Shane had hit her, she had walked away instead of sticking around and waiting for the next one. Because that was a simple fact of life, if a man laid his hands on you once; he was very likely to do it again. Simply because he knew he could._

_She had been in scaffold matches, bore scars from the still popular barbwire matches overseas and had even dabbled in boxing. She was NOT a push-over._

"_Let go." She repeated firmly._

_Shane actually smiled. It was cold and calculating, not reaching his eyes at all. With speed that was astonishing, he had backhanded her; the resounding smack startling loud in the quiet room._

_Her mouth was wide open in pain, her eyes clenched together and hissed a moment later. Pressing one hand to her throbbing cheek as if it would absorb the pain, she recovered herself and straightened back up to her full height, having stumbled back a few paces. "Are you insane?" She demanded, ashamed at the tears of pain that had sprung to her eyes._

_Working in the WWE was softening her up a bit. This 'don't do too much damage' policy as far as wrestling was concerned had totally screwed with ten years of her body being conditioned to take and handle pain. Granted, that wasn't a good thing but neither was crying over being smacked._

_Even if it had hurt like a bitch._

"_No, I'm perfectly sane, perfectly rational." Shane said evenly, his shirt completely unbuttoned now; fingers moving to the waistband of his pants. "Easy way or the hard way, Tianna." He said, still sounding casual; as if they were discussing the weather._

_She shook her head, balling her fists, more than ready to defend herself._

_Shane sighed._

***

Jeff daubed peroxide on the cut over Tianna's eyebrow, blowing on it when she winced. She held an icepack to her swollen; split open lips. She looked… like she had been mugged. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the wreck that was usually a beautiful; enigmatic face. The eye he wasn't tending too was swollen completely shut, still a dark red that would turn black and blue overnight. Blood had dried beneath her nose, lips and chin. Someone had gone out of their way to hurt her.

He knew this wasn't the worse though. Jeff knew that she had been assaulted in the very worse way a woman could. He hadn't asked her and she hadn't told him, but he knew. He was afraid to mention it, afraid that he would explode; or maybe cry.

Perhaps even both.

"Tia?" He murmured hesitantly, flinching when his voice broke.

She lowered her head; her brown hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Tia…" Jeff bit his lower lip, not knowing what to do or say. "Hey, come on, look at me." He gently tilted her head up; two fingers beneath her chin. "Hey, beautiful, come on."

She snorted.

"Who did it, Tia?" He asked; watching as she shook her head. "Sweetheart, who did this to you?"

"Jeff... please, not tonight." She whispered hoarsely, very close to breaking down. "Please…"

Fighting down a sigh, he nodded and pressed a kiss to her head. He knew how this should have went. He should have hauled her ass to the hospital and had her checked over; knowing damn well she would have had to suffer a rape exam as well as everything else that entailed.

He should have called Dave and told him what had happened.

But he didn't do any of those things. When he felt her arms curling around his neck; all he could do was wrap his own arms around her and hold her close to him; resting his head on top of hers as she buried her face in his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through the white tee shirt he wore.

***

Dave sighed, shaking his head as Tianna explained she had been given the week off due to getting hurt the night before during her match. She was already at the airport, having called him from a damn payphone of all things. "Baby, I wish you would have come and seen me before taking off." He said gently, straining to hear her reply.

"I would've but my flight was scheduled so early, but now this layover…" Tianna trailed off, letting the hustle and bustle of the surrounding terminals and people fill in the silence. "Besides, don't you have a court date this week?"

He groaned at the reminder, dropping down onto the edge of his bed. Which he had slept alone in, surprisingly, he had been expecting her to show up after the show since they usually shared a room now. "Yeah, I do. That'll be… fun."

Another silence.

"They're calling my flight, Dave. I'll call you when I land?"

"Yeah baby, do that."

"Well… bye, then." She murmured, hanging up.

"Bye." Dave sighed, tossing the cell over his shoulder before dropping backwards onto the mattress.

***

Tianna was never so happy to be home. Ever. She let herself into her one story house and kicked the door shut behind her, automatically reaching back to lock it. She turned to stare in the mirror that adorned the small hallway wall; right above her key rack and flinched. No wonder people had been so nice to her all damn day, they were sympathetic; probably thinking she had been mugged.

She laughed; it was a dry, raspy sound. She wished she had been mugged, that would have made things so much simpler.

She had been raped. By her ex-lover, her boss, by Shane McMahon.

He was probably sporting his own injuries, she hadn't just let him bend her over and assault her. She had fought tooth and nail, but it had come too late.

Beginning to cry at her own helplessness, Tianna sank to the floor right there in the hallway.

***

_Shane sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I'm not fighting you, Tianna." He informed her, not bothering to open his eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way."_

"_Then move away from the door and let me out." She said coldly, not lowering her fists._

_He stepped aside._

_That had been her mistake, in thinking he was actually letting her pass. She didn't turn her back to him, she kept him in her peripheral vision. It was just as she was reaching for the doorknob that he suddenly tackled her; flinging her away from the door._

_Tianna hadn't even began to recover from her surprise when she was slammed face first into a wall; gasping as pain exploded; right in her nose. She was surprised to feel blood trickling from her nostrils; wincing and reached back when Shane grabbed two fistfuls of her hair. "STOP!"_

_Shane just snorted, whipping her around and actually dug his forearm into her throat; watching as she tried to shove him away. He shook his head, making a tsking noise._

_That's when Tianna had kneed him in the balls. Not as hard as she would have liked but enough to make him back away from her._

"_You bitch!" He shrieked; stumbling backwards to hold himself. His eyes crossed when she drove her knee into his face, his own nose gushing blood seconds after._

_Tianna would have to be satisfied with that and ran for the door. A strangled sob escaped her throat when she was grabbed again, being spun around and didn't have time to duck the blow aimed for her face._

_She hadn't passed out, even though she was seeing stars; unable to open her right eye at all. Sobbing harshly, she couldn't even push herself off the floor; the pain surrounding her eye socket and cheekbone excruciating. _

"_I WARNED you." Shane growled, breathing heavily as he dropped down behind her; watching dispassionately as she tried to crawl away. "I told you, the easy way or the hard way, Tianna. YOU chose this, just remember that. This is ALL on you."_

_She shook her head; blood dripping from her nose to the cement floor below with little pats._

_Ignoring his own bleeding nose; he reached around her waist; digging his fingers into the waistband of her black pants. "You wanted it this way." He whispered darkly._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been... preoccupied with moving my fan fiction site to a new server and... Rock Band. *hangs head* A guilty pleasure but it's SOOOOO fun, lol. Anyways, here we go!_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Tia, I really think one of us should tell Dave."

Tianna sighed into the phone, staring at her reflection in her cracked bathroom mirror and shook her head. "No. I swear to God Jeff, if you tell him, I'll never talk to you again."

"Tianna…"

"I mean it."

Jeff sighed into the phone next. "Tianna, you can't let this slide. Whoever did it needs to be punished."

She snorted at that, trying to imagine Shane McMahon being punished and couldn't picture it. No. she was the ex-girlfriend who had 'used him to get into the WWE, used him to bail her backside out of trouble' and then left him.

Now she would be the ex-girlfriend who screamed rape.

"Jeff, it's too late."

"No, it's not. It's never too late." Jeff insisted. Granted, she didn't go get a rape kit done, so that was completely out the window but the fact remained that she probably still looked like she had been assaulted. All that damage couldn't have disappeared in the course of a week, could it? "How's the face?"

"Better. Just a little bruising around my eye, nothing make-up won't hide. And a new scar." She replied sarcastically, studying her reflection critically.

"I'm telling him."

"NO!"

"He has the right to know, he's your damn boyfriend!"

"I will tell him, Jeff!" Tianna promised, not believing he was actually being stubborn about this. "I come back tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow night."

"Promise?" Jeff demanded skeptically.

"Promise."

"So if I mention it to him and he has absolutely no idea what I'm talking about…"

"Then that will be my own damned fault."

***

"Okay, I can do this." Tianna breathed the following night, pacing the floor outside Dave's hotel room door. She had called him in the morning, letting him know she'd be catching up with him that evening. She had also told him she had something important to talk to him about.

He had been mildly surprised but in a pleasant mood, seemingly anxious to see her after the long week. Especially as she had just taken off without saying a word besides a phone call from a crowded airport to inform him she had been given time off due to in ring injuries.

She was going to burn in Hell for lying.

She was nervous because she had lied to him. She hadn't been hurt in the ring at all. She hadn't even made it out to the ring.

***

_Shane glanced down at Tianna, his nose wrinkling in disgust as she lay curled on her side; one of her hands tucked between her legs and the other covering her eye. "Take the week off." He snorted, buttoning his shirt. "You've definitely earned it."_

_She made an odd rasping sound._

_Ignoring it, he stepped over her to reclaim his jacket; sliding his arms through it. "As for your title shot… Well, I'll have to consider it, Tianna." He murmured, crouching down in order to run his fingers through her hair, smirking slightly when she jerked her head away. "Go on and run back to your boyfriend." He crooned, gripping the back of her neck and squeezed. "Both of them. Tell them how I raped you and how you didn't want it."_

_She flinched when he smacked the back of her head, letting out a low groan of pain._

"_But in the end, nobody will believe you."_

***

She should have told Dave straight from the off, she shouldn't have gone home. Instead she should have gone to the hospital, filed a report… but that was what she should have done. At the time, she hadn't been in any frame of mind to make rational decisions.

And now it was coming back to haunt her.

Timidly, she raised her hand to the door and knocked softly.

"It's open!"

He sounded angry. Another call from the ex-wife, or perhaps his lawyer with more bad news; the man was going through the messiest divorce she had ever heard of.

Pushing open the door, Tianna hesitantly stepped inside the room. She had been right, he was angry. Dave was on his cell, walking a hole in the carpet as he paced back and forth. He looked almost dangerous; wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks, barefoot and no shirt. His brown eyes were narrowed as he listened to whatever was being said, mouth turned down into a frown.

"Dave…" She sighed when he held up a finger, setting her duffel bag beside the door to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

After an hour, Tianna was ready to fall asleep; or would have been, if she wasn't so nervous. "Dave, hang up, I have to talk to you." She said firmly, knowing if she didn't do it now, she never would.

He frowned at her, shaking his head no. "She's already taken the damn house, she's NOT getting my- Are you KIDDING me?"

"David, please!"

He put his hand on the mouth piece. "Tianna, I'm on the goddamn phone, now WHAT is so goddamn IMPORTANT that it CAN'T wait?"

She recoiled instantly, shaking her head.

"No, not you, hold on." He said to his lawyer, staring at her. "Well?"

"Never mind, forget about it."

***

Jeff was kind of on tenterhooks himself. He had tried watching TV but gotten bored with all the reality programming, if he wanted reality he would keep the TV off thank you very much. He had tried sleeping. A hot bath.

But he couldn't sleep. He knew right now Tianna was supposed to be telling David about what had happened to her, half expecting her to call him to let him know she had done it. When he heard the knock on his door, he knew instantly it was her.

Bounding across the room, he all but flung it open; frowning at the tears in her eyes. "Tia?"

"I didn't tell him." She said, fingering the strap to her bag. "Could I come in?"

"Well, yeah, of course." He stepped aside, watching with concerned eyes as she passed him. "Did you even see him?"

"I just came from his room actually." She snorted, dropping her bag. "He was on the phone. For over an hour."

"And?"

"And I tried to get him off of it and he exploded on me. So I left."

Jeff slapped himself in the face, rolling his eyes. Dave was a moron when it came to certain things, like taking his frustrations with the divorce out on his girlfriend, for example. "C'mere…" He held out his arms, grunting when she practically flew into them.

Tianna felt him wrap his arms around her and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey, no problem, it's my job as your best friend and all." He half teased, not surprised when she didn't even pretend to find that amusing. "Tia, it'll work out, okay?"

"How can it work out when I have to see him constantly?"

He knew she wasn't referring to David. "Who did it, Tia?"

She shook her head.

"Hey, hey, come on, look at me." Jeff patiently waited until she raised her head, bending his so their noses were almost touching. "You can tell me, I'm on your side, Tianna, remember?"

Tianna nodded, taking a deep breath.

All she said was one word and it was enough to send Jeff reeling backwards. He had always known McMahon was a spoiled shit but he had never pegged the guy for a rapist. He supposed it was the fact that Tianna wanted nothing to do with him anymore, the rich bastard obviously wasn't used to hearing the word no.

"Honey, I'm-" He faltered, not knowing what to say and frowned when she let out a bitter laugh. Shane had done this to her, he thought as he traced the recently healed cut over her eye, wincing. Their boss, her ex-boyfriend, a man with a lot of money and a lot of power. He hadn't even thought or cared how it would affect her or what the repercussions for her would be, he had just taken what he wanted.

In a very sick way, Jeff honestly wished it had been some no name Joe off the street, at least then she wouldn't have to see the face of her rapist on a regular basis.

When she began crying all over again, Jeff felt bad and he hadn't even done anything besides be there for her.

"Please, don't cry, honey." He soothed, kissing her cheeks, kissing away the tears as rapidly as they fell. "Tianna, we'll make this better, I promise. Please, don't cry, please…"

She was trying to stop, really she was, but he wasn't making it easy, how nice and understanding he was being. "Jeff, just tell me to shut up."

"Huh?" The confusion was easy to read in his tone.

"Tell me to shut up."

"No, you have every right to cry if you want too…" He trailed off, tracing the contour of her lips. "Honey, aw hell, please quit crying." Jeff was so lost. One moment he was telling her not too, and then he was telling her she could, then back to no… She was confusing him. He was confusing himself.

When she actually managed a watery smile, he felt relief course through him. Acting on that relief, he bent down to brush his lips against hers.

Her reaction surprised him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

He was in so much trouble, Jeff mused with a whimsical sigh as he ran his fingertips up and down the curve of Tianna's back. She lay on her stomach beside him; sleeping peacefully on top of the blankets, minus her clothing.

He didn't regret what had just happened between them. He was just surprised that it had happened. He didn't usually think of Tianna in a sexual way. Not to say he hadn't, just not that often. She was too good a friend to muddle it up with sex, not to mention strictly off limits.

So much for that.

If he DID have a slight regret it was this: that what had just happened between them had happened during a very stressful; depressing time for her. Did he take advantage?

***

"_Tia…" Jeff murmured against her lips; feeling her arms wrapping around him and moved his lips to her temple; feathering kisses across her forehead. "Tia…"_

_She was still crying though the tears weren't falling as hard as before; her breathing harsh a bit yet though he was fairly certain it wasn't the 'I'm having a panic' attack harshness. His heart aching for her, he lapped away the tears, pulling away enough so she could tilt her head upwards and kissed her beautiful mouth again._

_They stood there just kissing each other for who knew how long. Eventually Jeff became aware her hands were fumbling at the bottom of his tee shirt; groaning into her mouth when her palms slid up his abdomen and then to his chest. _

"_Tianna…" He murmured again, running his own hands up and down her back repeatedly. _

_She just shook her head; lightly scratching her nails across his chest; feeling his nipples peaking instantly. She stepped away from him, biting her lower lip and hesitantly toyed with the hem of her shirt._

_Jeff frowned, confused for a moment before realizing she was feeling insecure about herself. He had always been empathetic to other's feelings, especially hers. That was one of the reason they got on so well when he usually shunned other people, they emphasized with each other. "Tia…" He reached out for her, pausing when she flinched. "You know I won't hurt you." He crooned soothingly._

_Taking a deep breath, she simply pulled off her shirt and let it drop to the floor. Her stormy blue eyes met his almost defiantly, her hands twitching as if she was fighting off the urge to wrap her arms around herself._

_For a moment, the 'friend' switch was shut down as the man took over completely; unable to stop himself from visually drinking her in. "You're beautiful." He had seen her in a sports bra during a workout, he had seen her in her fairly modest wrestling gear but this was different. There was something so much more sensual about the pure white lace bra she wore; the swell of her breasts all but begging him to reach out and touch._

_As if reading his mind, Tianna reached for his arm and gently raised his hand up. "Jeff…" She whispered huskily._

_Reluctantly, he tore his gaze from her chest and looked into her eyes. He almost died at the equal amounts of pain and desire he found there._

"_Make me forget."_

***

No, Jeff decided, coming out of the memories with a silent shake of his head. He hadn't taken advantage of her. He had loved her. He had shown her there wasn't anything to fear and that the world would someday be alright again.

His attention was drawn to her when she stirred, running his palm up her spine to the back of her neck; gently massaging the sides of her throat with his fingers. "Go back to sleep, Tia." He whispered.

"No…" She murmured sleepily, shifting so she was lying on her side and buried her face in his bare chest; smiling as she inhaled. "Mmm…"

"I smell." He chuckled, reaching down to gently push her head away.

"You smell good. You smell like Jeff."

"You smell good. You smell like Jeff."

***

"Stay with Jeff last night?"

Tianna nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Dave's rumbling voice behind her and spun around; a hand on her heart. "Christ, David!"

"Sorry." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand; holding out the other which held a bouquet of yellow roses; accented with baby's breath. "I'm sorry about last night, too, Tianna." He apologized. "I was a total bear to you when I shouldn't have been, forgive me?"

Tianna stared at the roses, finally accepting them; automatically bringing them to her face and inhaling. "Thank you." She murmured, toying with the silky petals.

"Forgive me?" He asked again.

"Of course." Because if she didn't, she was a hypocrite on top of being a cheater. When he held out his arms, she took her place in them; feeling guilt eating away at her. Not that she regretted what had happened with Jeff, she just regretted that the one who was going to get hurt from it was Dave.

"Last night, you had something to wanted to talk to me about." He reminded. "I should have listened then and I didn't. You have my complete attention right now."

She just shook her head. "It was nothing, David, don't worry about it."

Sensing there was something she obviously wasn't keen on telling him, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist; resting his head on top of hers. "Tia, I know I've been a real jerk lately, baby. I'm going to make it up to you, I promise. I told my lawyer to do whatever it takes to get the divorce over as soon as possible."

"What?" She asked, not entirely sure if she had heard him right.

Smiling, he nodded and kissed the top of her head. "From now on, I'm going to focus on us and let the past be the past. The quicker the divorce is over, the quicker we can get on with our life together."

And the guilt boiled.

***

Tianna wasn't surprised when she was all but written out of screen time. She was booked for the house shows, but that was it. Even then, she was jobbing to developmental talent. "I'm going to Japan." She blinked, rereading the paperwork to make sure she had read that right.

From beside her on the bed, Dave sat upright; letting the remote to the TV slip through his fingers. "What?"

She held the paper out.

His brown eyes widened as he read it, wondering if they were serious. "Well what the hell…"

A smaller slip of paper fell out of the manila envelope, catching both their attention. Frowning, Tianna reached for it; snorted and read it aloud. "Miss Cole, due to your popularity in Japan you will be accompanying a small troupe of Superstars to help promote WWE Japan. Expect to remain abroad for no least than a month. Yours Sincerely, Shane McMahon."

Dave snorted, taking the paper from her. "What a prick…" He sighed, not pleased with this sudden twist in their path. But it did make sense as Tianna was popular in Japan and Shane was in charge of making sure the WWE got over smoothly in the land of the rising sun. "I'll see if I can't be put on the list of Superstars going."

"With the UK tour coming up?" She arched a skeptical eyebrow at him.

Dave sighed, pulling her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her; burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I don't want to go a month without seeing you, Tia." And he sure as hell did not want her spending a month with her bitch boy ex-boyfriend.

Nestling back against him, she fought down another wave of guilt. She hadn't told David about what Shane had done to her nor her indiscretion with Jeff.

As if reading her mind, he asked: "What was it you wanted to tell me last night?"

"I forgot." She lied softly. Telling him now with this Japan tour looming would only set off explosions, knowing Dave's temper would probably get him fired, or prison time if not both.

Kissing the top of her head, he just grunted.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, it's short but at least it's up? Been super busy lately so squeezing in writing is becoming a task and a half! _

_BTW: Regardless of the issues surrounding Jeff Hardy, I will NOT be pulling him out of this story as I am a Hardy Boyz fan for life, no matter what. _

**CHAPTER 6**

Japan was beautiful. Tianna had almost forgotten how much she loved Tokyo, why she had no idea, but she did. Maybe it was the Japanese culture mixed with all the rest of the moderns that you could find in any part of the globe.

Whatever the reason, she was somewhat glad she was here.

Though the company was crap.

The list of Superstars included not only her but Jimmy, Chris, Jillian and Carly. Besides Irvine, none of them were main event stars, all basically just 'fillers'. Talk about promoting.

"Alright, I'm sure everyone is feeling jet lagged, let's go check in and tomorrow is going to be… hectic." Shane said, turning to walk backwards in order to look at his 'crew'.

Chris snorted, exchanging looks with Jillian; both of them wearing identical smirks.

Shaking her head, Tianna fell into step alongside Carly; who did look dead on his feet. "Tired?"

"Cherry, you have no idea." He rumbled, stifling a yawn. "You look like you could use forty winks yourself."

"Yeah, sounds about right. After some food."

"Sushi?"

She shot him a playful look. "Sure as hell beats Apples."

"Touche."

***

After an enjoyable lunch with Carlito, Tianna reluctantly headed to the hotel they were booked at, more than ready to crash. Full stomach on top of being tired, she could happily sleep for a solid twenty-four hours. She retrieved her room key at the front desk and headed towards the elevator. Now that she was by herself without any distractions, everything was coming back to trip her mind out.

"I have to tell him." She murmured, stepping off the elevator and glanced down at her key card; then at the doors. By him, she was obviously thinking of Dave, unable to tell him but knowing she had to all the same.

And then there was Jeff. It was like their one night stand hadn't even happened. He still texted her lame jokes he found amusing, sent poetry and odd pictures to her email box. They were still Jeff and Tia, best buddies with a dirty little secret that had been firmly tossed at the back of the closet.

Which was where it could stay as far as she was concerned.

Jeff did not need to become her outlet, that wasn't fair to him and it sure as hell wasn't fair to David.

"Oh, heaven." She moaned longingly when she spotted the bed, kicking the door shut behind her. She dropped her bag and took two and a half steps forward; then hesitated. At the foot of the bed, on the floor, was a leather bag that was definitely not hers. "What the-"

"Mind your language."

She spun around to find Shane leaning against the wall, right next to the door and frowned; her eyes darting around the room anxiously. "What the…"

Smiling serenely, Shane pushed himself away from the wall. "Really, Tianna, mind your language."

She automatically shied backwards when he reached for her. "Why are you in my room?"

"Our room." He corrected gently, knowing this time there would be no catching her unaware and also knew if he got too close, she would probably try knocking his head off so he stayed put.

"Our-" Tianna began shaking her head no, her forehead scrunching angrily. "Fuck you."

"Again?"

She bit her lower lip, wanting nothing more than to attempt killing him but knew better. "You raped me." She whispered.

His eyes widened innocently. "Prove it."

She couldn't.

And he knew it.

***

"Cherry, come check this out."

A smile pasted on her face, Tianna peered over Carly's shoulder and looked at the newspaper laid before him. "It's us." She chuckled, a picture from the promotional event they had attended.

He nodded, smirking and tilted his head backwards; his hair brushing her chin and snorted when Tianna made a big show of trying to flatten his unruly fro. "It's not THAT bad."

"Get me a lawnmower."

Shaking his head, he pushed away from the table he had been sitting at; wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So… how are you?"

"Um, fine?"

"Really? Cause you look like shit, Cherry."

"Can you PLEASE not call me that?"

"Fine… Chiquita."

It took her a moment to realize he was now calling her a banana and smacked herself in the face; shaking her head. "Carlito, I'mma kill you, boy." She cautioned sweetly, steering the conversation to more safer grounds. She had automatically requested a new room after finding out Shane was 'sharing' hers.

Hell no. Oh HELL no.

And he had been making her life a living hell since walking out that door.

Between all but stalking her everywhere she went and then giving her some of the crappiest 'jobs ever, Tianna was ready to quit.

"We need to talk."

Speak of the Devil.

Carly and Tianna both looked at Shane, Tianna's face paling except for bright red splotches on her cheeks. Carlito just arched an eyebrow.

"In private." Shane added with a polite smile.

"I don't think so."

She was actually going to do this in front of the staff? Shane almost gritted his teeth, his hands twitching because he wanted to throttle her so damn bad. "Tianna…"

"I'm busy, Shane."

Carly cleared his throat, it was always awkward when exes were being cold towards each other, and since this was technically the boss; the awkward factor was going through the roof. "Maybe I'll just go over there." He pointed, dropping a kiss on Tianna's cheek. "Hit me up when you're done, Cherry."

"Gee, thanks."

Shane waited until Carly was out of earshot before hissing: "What do you think you're doing? Embarrassing me like that?"

"I want you to stay away from me."

"Not likely, sweetheart, we work together. Unless you want to quit of course?" He suggested in a false polite tone.

She gritted her teeth.

"Now that you're calm…" He continued, more than aware she was beginning to reach the boiling point. "You have a photo shoot in the morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Rolling her eyes, she counted backwards from ten. "Where?"

His smile grew. "Actually, it'll be done in your hotel room."

Sensing a trap in the making, she began shaking her head no. All she wanted was for him to leave her the hell alone and so far, he wasn't doing it.

Truth be told, Shane had never been told no before and the fact that Tianna had actually walked out of his life instead of the other way around had irked him more than he would ever admit. He was the one who did the leaving, the dumping. He was the one who made refusals, not the other way around.

Sure, a few of the Divas had expressed reluctance in certain things he had suggested but none of them had flat out told him no. Usually they just beat around the bush for a bit before caving in. At least until this stubborn; arrogant little bitch came along.

So… needless to say, being able to NOT have her, to NOT get his way wasn't a pleasant experience. In fact, it was royally pissing him off.

Shane McMahon always, ALWAYS got what he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and yes, Shane's a little shit in this! And he WILL get what's coming, eventually, I promise ^^_

**CHAPTER 7**

"I miss you."

Tianna sighed, nodding to agree with that statement before realizing Dave couldn't see her, glad he couldn't because she was laughing at herself for being stupid. "I miss you too. I will be so glad when this is over."

"Two more weeks." He sighed, sounding sad; which in a way made her feel happy. It meant he did really miss her. "Baby, this promotional shit, overseas for a month at a time… is bullshit."

"You're not the only one who thinks so." TIanna muttered, now checking her make-up in an oval mirror. "I got to go Dave, Carly and I have a photo shoot."

"Apples and Saki, they just don't mix in my book." He teased.

"Oh ha ha, more like blossoms and apples."

"Seriously?"

"No idea."

He snorted into the phone. "What's the theme?"

"I don't know yet, something corny. They're putting me in this white dress, really… girly." Tianna said disgustedly, staring at the dry cleaning bag hanging from her wall like it was her mortal enemy. "There's a water fountain about four blocks from where we are, we're doing a shoot there."

"You and Carlito?"

"Yes." Tianna was fairly sure they were fixing to be paired up, no doubt as heels since Carlito usually WAS a heel and she was currently hated by one of the higher ups for saying no one too many times. But… as she liked Carly, this wasn't exactly a punishment. Considering she had known she wouldn't be getting anywhere near the women's belt anytime soon, at least she'd be seeing screen time.

"And you in white, around water…" Dave didn't sound jealous at all, if anything, he sounded envious. "Think he'd switch places with me?"

"Probably, he's wearing white too." She teased, imagining Dave in white… with water… and groaned. "That's so not fair, I want you here IMMEDIATELY."

He started laughing at her.

***

"You look handsome."

Carlito preened, wearing white slacks and white long sleeved dress shirt, that was not buttoned. Of course his hair was all over the place but that would change once they coaxed him under the sprays, which he was eyeing apprehensively. "I'm not made for this cold stuff, Cherry."

"Tell that to them." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the photographers, adjusting the straps to her own dress, which was some floaty material she would never have looked at twice, ew.

"I'll suffer through it." Carly said, looking grim but his brown eyes were sparkling mischievously. "Just because I know it'll be worth it, watching you get all wet and semi nude under that-" He let out a yelp.

All activity stopped in order for people to watch Tianna literally fling Carlito into the fountain. He held onto her so they both went.

"Let's snap some pictures!"

***

"If I get sick…"

Rolling her eyes, Tianna watched as Carly huddled deeper into his blanket. The man was such a baby, she sometimes wondered how he had ever made it into wrestling.

Ignoring the look she was giving him, Carly popped a piece of fruit in his mouth; smirking when she rolled her eyes again. "It's not a cherry but…"

"You're about to get Saki in your face." She cautioned.

"You already dunked me!"

"Wet looks good on you though!"

He waggled his eyebrows. "About time you admit you have uncontrollable passions for me."

Tianna just shook her head. She gave up.

***

"Oh God… God, oh, gross…" Tianna groaned, refusing to get up off the bathroom floor. She did however reach one trembling hand up to flush the toilet, not needing a visual reminder of what she had eaten the night before with Carly.

Bad fish, bad.

After laying there for a good ten minutes, she finally gripped the counter and pulled herself to her feet. "Ugh." She made a face when her reflection greeted her, reaching up to brush damp strands of hair back from her forehead.

"I hope he's feeling just as sick as me." She muttered, reaching for her toothbrush.

***

"No Cherry, I feel fine." Carlito said a few hours later, smiling as a fan held out a photograph and scrawled his signature on it in a black felt pen. "Sorry that you don't."

"I feel okay now, I just wasn't feeling so hot this morning." She replied, smiling and nodded when she was asked if she would be performing tonight.

Carlito arched an eyebrow, shifting in his seat. "I didn't know you could speak… Japanese."

"Considering how much time I spent over here, enough to get by." She replied.

"Hm. Show off."

"Bite me, Apples."

"_Sópleme_."

"_Preséntelo_."

"Right here?"

"I dare you."

Jillian and Chris exchanged looks with each other, glad a lot of fans couldn't understand the pair. Glad THEY couldn't understand the pair.

***

"Maybe you have food allergies." Dave offered the next day via a really long, long distance call.

"Since WHEN?"

"It's been awhile, maybe you picked up a bug?"

She groaned, flopping down on her bed; pressing a cool, damp washcloth to her forehead. "Maybe."

"Are you current on your immunizations and all the rest?"

"Of course."

"Hmm…" He sighed, then went silent.

"Dave?"

"Tianna," He began slowly, hesitantly. "Do you think… that you might be pregnant?"

She promptly rolled out of the bed and went SPLAT on the floor.

"Tia?!"

"I'm here," She groaned, gingerly feeling her nose. "Hold on…" She fumbled with the phone, placing it on the bed while she took a few deep breaths, doing some mental math. The numbers weren't good, all the way around, and she was going to be sick.

Dave listened to sounds of heavy feet, running; followed by faint noises of retching; his own complexion ashen. What if she was pregnant? Oh dear Lord, he was too old to be having kids; MORE kids at that. His were grown up, and she was thirty three with NO kids at all, never been married…

"Oh Christ…" He muttered, staring at the phone like it was about to bite him.

"Dave?"

"Hey baby." He tried to inject some life into his tone, knowing if she was, it wasn't just her fault; it took two.

"Dave, I think-"

"Tia, if you are, it's something we'll handle together, baby." He assured her. "We can… talk, find out for sure, when you get back."

"Dave, I really need to tell you something." Tianna said, sounding mildly desperate. "Like, right now, before-"

"Tell me then."

"Hold on…"

He sighed, rolling his eyes and mouthed 'what the hell'.

"What are YOU doing in here?"

Dave's eyes narrowed, knowing she wasn't talking to him.

"Hang up sweetheart, we're going to have a chat."

Tianna had dropped the phone, in order to pick up the baseball bat she had invested in. "Get the fuck out, Shane."

"Tia… put that down." He ordered, eyeballing it warily.

"Get OUT!"

"I'm going to give you another busted face in a minute if you don't-"

She nailed him in the gut when he shot forward, blinking when he lowered his arms to deflect the blow and let out a scream when he wrapped one arm around her.

Shane was in agony, his arms felt like they had been jarred; magnified by a thousand. "You bitch, have you lost your goddamn mind?" He hissed.

Dave could only listen to this, pressing the 'volume' on the phone, trying to hear better; becoming angry with each word that he heard.

"Get out!" She repeated, again, bringing her head back into his face and stumbled forward when Shane abruptly released her; whirling to find him cupping his bleeding nose.

"Fuck!" He hissed through clenched teeth, hunching over and sidestepping away from her, blood trickling through his hand and onto his white shirt. "You little-"

"Don't touch me. I'll turn you in this time Shane, I swear I will."

He laughed harshly, a barking sound. "Who's going to believe a word you have to say?"

"Jeff does!"

"Jeff Hardy is a little moron." Shane straightened, pulling a handkerchief and held it to his nose, deciding he wasn't having another round with the bat she had retrieved; still trying to get feeling back into his left arm; not to mention his nose. "Nobody would believe you. Hell, they'd all think you came onto me."

"You RAPED me."

"Prove it." He spat, snorting blood at her and groaned; shaking his head.

Tianna dropped back as he walked out of the room; got right back up and darted over to the door; twisting the deadbolt. She was going to have a chat with the people down at the front desk about passing out keycards.

"Shit…" She muttered, leaning back to rest against the door. Her red rimmed eyes fell on the discarded phone laying on the bed. "Shit!" She hesitantly walked over to pick it up, slowly bringing it to her ear.

All she heard was the dial tone.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

One week, five days. Tianna was counting down their return to the States, but no longer with eager anticipation. How much had Dave heard? What did he think? Oh she was going to be sick again.

For the third time that day, she curled around the porcelain toilet; keeping her eyes closed as she hurled; groaning when it became dry heaving. There was nothing left to throw up anymore.

And even IF she was pregnant, she knew this was now nerves tearing her system up.

Pregnant… she couldn't be pregnant. No way in hell. She was on the pill, didn't that prevent pregnancy? Then there was the: what if it's Jeff, Shane or Dave's?

She could only imagine it now. Gossip would flow like a river, there would be no stopping it. She would be the slut who slept with three guys –all top names- in only a few day span.

"Go away!" She called hoarsely when there was a knock on her door. It was either room service with the tea she had ordered when she WASN'T hurling or Carlito who had started coming to check on her every few hours; convinced she was sick.

Oh yeah, she was sick alright.

When the knocking didn't stop, she knew it was Carly and she all but dragged herself out of the bathroom; promising herself she was going to kill him. In a horrific, bloody manner. Maybe she'd even do it in the ring, a barbwire match was sounding fairly good right about now.

"I'm going to fuck you up, Colon." She threatened as she undid the deadbolt, throwing the door open. "I'm not- Dave?"

Dave just stared at her for a moment, his gaze finally dropping to her very flat stomach.

Almost instinctively, Tianna's hands flew to her belly; flushing a bright red color. When he had hung up the other day, she figured he had overheard her and Shane, no doubt thinking they were sleeping together. "David, I…."

"Where is he?" He asked, his usually rumbling voice low and angry.

"Dave…"

"Tianna, where the hell is he?" He repeated, gently nudging her back into the room. Not giving her a chance to say anything, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "God… I heard everything, baby. That's why you left… because he… he…" He couldn't finish, shaking his head and letting out a ragged sigh.

Shane McMahon had raped her, and was so damn sure nobody would believe her. Dave could still hear the smugness in Shane's voice as he told Tianna nobody would believe it. . Well, he believed her.

"Dave, if I am-"

"Pregnant." Dave nodded solemnly, he had had a very long flight to think about all of this, what this new… hurdle could mean. "It might not be mine, it could be his."

She bit her lower lip, knowing this was the moment where she had to come clean about everything. "Or Jeff's."

"Or Jeff's… JEFF'S?"

Tianna took several steps backwards, watching as the shock turned to anger, knowing this was the end of their relationship. He might have been able to stoically accept the fact that his girlfriend had been raped and didn't tell him, but there was no way he was going to accept any reason for cheating.

Hell, there wasn't any excuse. She had been messed up and in need of reassurance but that did not justify what she had done.

"Explain." He managed to get out, his face grimly set.

Stumbling and stuttering, Tianna managed to 'explain', knowing there was no way to right this wrong. When she was finished, she hung her head; clasping her hands in front of her and waited for the explosion. Or maybe for him to walk back right out.

Against all logic, Dave instead pulled her against him for another embrace; this one filled with regret. "I'm sorry you felt you had to turn to Jeff." He said simply. "I should have hung up when you told me you needed to talk to me."

That was NOT the reaction Tianna had been expecting.

***

Jeff Hardy had heard a lot of insane things in his time but this took the cake. He turned deathly pale and had to sit down; feeling the ground coming in contact with his butt; knowing he had missed the chair. "W-what?"

"I'm pregnant." Tianna repeated, feeling awkward as hell. She glanced to her right at David, who simply nodded. Telling her best friend she was pregnant, when he was one of the possible fathers; with her boyfriend who was ANOTHER possible father, was the most humiliating experience ever.

She felt like a slut. Three possible daddies… She was going to burn in hell.

Jeff stared at her, his eyes out of focus. "And it's…"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Yours, mine or McMahon's." Dave said bluntly, wrapping a possessive arm around Tianna's waist. "She's a month along, they won't be able to determine paternity until around seven months." As soon as they were back in the States, he had insisted she seen a physician.

Much to her chagrin.

Now Jeff was expecting a boot to his face or something, cringing as he waited for it. When he finally realized nothing was coming, he was confused. "Uh, Dave?"

"What, Hardy?"

"Isn't this where you beat my ass?"

"Under different circumstances, yes. All things considered, I'm as much to blame as anyone."

Whatever had been coming, that wasn't what Jeff had been expecting.

***

Shane stared down at the papers before him, arching an eyebrow. "What is this?" He demanded finally, looking up at Tianna.

"My walking papers." She said coldly. "I can't wrestle anymore."

"Well why not?" He glanced over her shoulder, wondering why David and Jeff were both leaning against his office wall. "Cole, this isn't a social gathering, ask your friends to leave."

"I'd rather not. Read the papers, Shane."

Pursing his lips, he looked back down, beginning to turn whiter than white with scarlet patches on his cheeks. "You're pregnant?!"

"Imagine that." Dave drawled from his place, his brown eyes clearly saying he would love nothing more than to start beating the snot out of this arrogant little prick who thought he was so untouchable he could actually get away with raping a woman. But David knew that wasn't the way to handle this, at least not here, in the workplace. If by chance he happened to catch this little shit off grounds, all bets were off.

Shane was recovering thought, not liking the accusatory note in Dave's voice and inwardly bristled. "Well, Tianna, in your contract it clearly states that if you become pregnant-"

"Hey, is there a clause in there about becoming pregnant by your rapist boss?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Just WHAT are you implying, Hardy?" Shane demanded, unable to keep the anger from his tone.

"I don't know, Shane…" Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his boss. "What do you think I'm implying? Cause lord knows… you wouldn't RAPE an employee… not when you have them lining up to suck your dick, right?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to Vince, who was looking scandalized.

"Alright, David, you asked me to be here, I'm here." Vince said crossly, not entirely sure if he wanted to know what he had walked in on. "What the HELL is going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Tianna felt like crawling beneath the bed; curling up and dying when she and Dave finally made it to their hotel room. In fact…

Dave sighed when he seen Tianna drag the comforter beneath the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Baby, it wasn't that bad."

"Are you kidding me?" Came her muffled voice.

Groaning, he got down onto all fours; peering beneath the bed. "Tia…"

She had the comforter pulled over her head. "Dave, please…"

Sighing again, he pushed himself off the floor with a groan.

Tianna heard him walk into the bathroom; the door closing behind him and buried her face in the blanket, willing the floor to open up and swallow her as she recalled the 'Vince' moment.

***

"_What the HELL is going on?"_

_All eyes now turned to David, who was staring holes through Shane. Without tearing his eyes from the McMahon brat, he wrapped an arm around Tianna's shoulder; effectively stopping her from scurrying off._

"_Dad." Shane smoothed the sides of his hair; the color in his cheeks darkening for a moment before his face fell into a calm sort of mask. "Look, this is nothing but a misunderstanding."_

_Vince wasn't a fool however. He might've been a bit… inactive when it came to being directly on hand for the shows but not much happened that he didn't hear about. For example, he had heard quite some time ago that one of his main eventers was dating the Diva from the indies. _

_He had also heard that she had gotten injured in the ring and taken a week off. Which… he had investigated as usually his superstars worked through injuries unless they were serious, and then… doctors were involved._

_Of course, he had found out Tianna hadn't even wrestled that night. Shane had informed him that her injuries had actually occurred outside the ring but he had said otherwise so she could have the time off. At the time, Vince had credited that to Shane having lingering feelings for his ex-girlfriend._

_Then Shane had gone to Japan on business and taken a crew of Superstars with him, including Tianna._

_Vince hadn't worried. Everything seemed to be going fine. The promotion of the WWE overseas had gone well, there hadn't been any reports of trouble._

_Until the phone call from Bautista._

"_Dad…" Shane repeated, smiling his charming smile. "I can-"_

"_Explain?" Vince arched an eyebrow, looking like he would love to hear nothing more than an explanation. "Please, Shane, explain to me how this young woman's baby just might be yours?"_

_Shane hesitated._

_Scowling, Vince rounded in order to stare at Tianna. "Miss Cole?"_

_It was obvious he was expecting her to tell him what had happened. But Vince exactly didn't invite a person's confidences. For one, he was the boss. He pretty much had the market on wrestling cornered, he could very easily blackball her from any of the other smaller promotions._

_With the except being TNA, which was actually looking fairly good at this point; pregnancy aside._

_She looked to Jeff who was staring at Shane again, looking ready to murder then to Dave who nodded down at her. "Um…"_

"_Dad, look, this is all one big misunderstanding."_

_Vince held up a hand to silence his son without tearing his gaze from Tianna. "Miss Cole?" He gentled his tone, knowing she was probably terrified. He had heard the story from Dave, who had seemed a bit surprised that Vince hadn't instantly discarded it all as bullshit._

"_Um… I, Shane- uh…" She was redder than red, shaking her head as she tried to force the words to come. How on earth did you explain to your boss that his son had raped you and to cap it all off, you could very well be pregnant with his son?_

_Shane looked ready to either run or explode. "Dad! Are you honestly going to listen to her before you even hear what I have to say?" He demanded._

"_Yes, I am." Was the simple reply._

"_Shane, he um, he…"_

"_Assaulted you?" Vince prompted._

_She nodded, looking down at the floor._

"_Dad!"_

"_How?"_

_Tianna inhaled sharply, glancing up when she felt Dave's hand on her shoulder and nodded when he gave her an encouraging smile._

_Vince was getting impatient though. Not with her, but with Shane's half muttered curses and whirled around. "SIT DOWN!"_

_Surprised, Shane dropped down into a metal folding chair; his brown eyes wide._

_Jeff began applauding, bringing all eyes to him and shrugged. "What?"_

_Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vince took a deep breath. "He raped you." He said bluntly, looking pained for a brief moment before his expression settled back into an expressionless mask. _

_That was his son, his one time pride and joy. When Dave had first explained the… situation –more like calamity should the press ever get a hold of this- Vince had wanted to deny it; call Dave and his girlfriend liars and sluts, accuse them of trying to worm their way into the McMahon money._

_But reality was cold and had slapped him in the face with a reminder._

_This wasn't the first time Shane had done something… appalling._

_This was eerily similar to the Stacy Keibler incident._

_Of course, Shane hadn't actually raped Stacy. Well, he hadn't gotten as far as he apparently had with Tianna. Vince knew Shane probably WOULD have if not for the fact that Vince himself had walked in on it. _

_Vince would never get THAT image out of his mind. Shane verbally taunting Stacy as he forcibly bent her over his desk; hearing Stacy both plead and cry; struggling against Shane._

_Stacy had soon departed the WWE, under the guise of wanting time off for a show, when in reality; she refused to work for the McMahons anymore. Not that Vince could blame her._

_Shane had apologized profusely, and even agreed to private therapy sessions at Vince's orders._

_Which obviously hadn't done a thing for him._

"_Dad!"_

_Vince looked ready to strike his son. "You little bastard!" He hissed, fire spitting from his eyes. "You never thought about what would happen if you raped her, did you? All you care about is instant gratification, with no thought to anyone else! Did it even cross your mind for one second what the emotional trauma she would suffer thanks to you?"_

_Shane didn't say a word._

"_And we all know you never thought about your family, what this could do to them or the company we've all worked so hard to build!"_

_Shane still said nothing._

"_You're fired."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You are fired." Vince repeated, slowly. "I wash my hands of you, Shane. You're to go back to Manhattan and STAY there until paternity is determined."_

"_But, Dad-"_

"_No buts. If this baby is yours, you will enter into a custody agreement with Tianna waving your visitation rights, your legal rights but you will also enter into a child support arrangement."_

"_Are you serious?!"_

"_Do I LOOK like I'm joking?"_

***

Sighing, Tianna slid herself out from under the bed; only to plop down on top of it. Well… things could have been worse.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

Jeff watched as Tianna ran on the treadmill, wishing she'd look at him. "Should you be doing that?"

"I'm jogging, everything is fine."

"The baby won't come… I don't know, unattached?"

She had to stop in order to giggle, looking down at the bemused expression on his face and shook her head. "No, it's just fine in there. All nice and safe." She patted her stomach, her mind still not fully wrapped around the fact that she was going to be a mother.

Hesitantly, Jeff reached out to caress her stomach; his green eyes moving to her face. He knew there was a 33% chance this was his baby and didn't know what to think or feel about that. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she must have been feeling, let alone her thoughts. "How are you doing, Tia?" He asked again, softly.

Chewing on her lower lip, she watched his hand for a moment before meeting his gaze. "I'm fine, Jeff. Just… everything is… Messed up." She stepped off the treadmill, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and leaned into him. "Dave is being so… nice, about all this when I know it's killing him."

Dave was still dealing –quietly however- with his divorce, letting his lawyer handle it and then to add to all that drama, his girlfriend had been raped; slept with her best friend and was pregnant to cap it off. Dave was probably in a personal hell right about now.

As a man, Jeff could see it from Dave's perspective. No doubt Dave was leery about Tianna hanging out with him considering they had slept together. But it wasn't like they were lovers, they were simply best friends. Tianna had needed someone to show her in the most human of ways that the world was still the same; more a little more ugly and colder than before but essentially the same. That she wasn't alone and someone did love her still, even after what had happened to her.

David hadn't been there for that moment, Jeff had.

That was all there was too it.

***

Vince's generosity would have been astonishing if not for the fact that Tianna knew he first of all did not want her suing his company or something and secondly, if he didn't think there was a slight chance she could be carrying his next grandchild. "This is…"

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

Jeff raked a hand through his green and dirty blond hair, staring at the furniture boxes that advertised a crib; dresser and what appeared to be a changing table. "From Vince…" He said, glancing at the card they had peeled from one of the boxes. "I don't know whether to be glad he's not being a prick or be worried."

"I'm going to go with worried." Tianna muttered, wading through the apartment. Most people figured she and Dave would have started living together by now, not a chance.

Tianna wasn't going anywhere until she knew who's baby this was.

"What the hell is going to happen if the baby isn't Shane's?" Jeff mused aloud; which is what Tianna had been secretly wondering. "What is Vince going to do then? Stop sending you a check in the mail every other week and blackball your ass?"

That wasn't a comforting thought.

Tianna had been 'shelved', and was STILL being paid for it. The way she figured it, Vince was trying to buy her silence. When she had received a packet outlining medical benefits, she KNEW he was.

She could only imagine what would happen if this baby wasn't Shane's. She didn't WANT it to be Shane's, but she didn't want Vince to destroy her either.

Talk about a double edged sword.

Jeff interrupted her thoughts by clearing his throat; looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Tianna…"

She had a feeling things were going to get even more uncomfortable.

*******

"Jeff left yesterday."

"Did he?"

"Mmhmm." Tianna murmured into the phone, busy trying to assemble the crib. "What the hell is a washer?"

Dave was quiet for a moment. "Huh?"

"I'm putting this thing together, this crib, and it says washer."

He started laughing at her. "Baby, it's the thin round piece with a hole through the center."

"Ohhh… okay. Why do they call them washers?"

"I have no idea." He coughed, silence reigning again. "Tianna, I know over the phone isn't the best way to have this conversation."

The instruction booklet dropped from her hand; her chest tightening as an automatic reaction to his words.

"I know what happened with Shane wasn't your fault." He said firmly, listening as her breathing became shallow. "Tianna, calm down."

"Are you breaking up with me?" She squeaked.

"No."

The tightening eased just a little bit.

"What happened with Shane isn't your fault. Jeff…" He inhaled sharply. "That was…"

"Me."

"No, well, yes. But if I would have listened to you instead of being a jackass, you wouldn't have felt you had to turn somewhere else. It was both of us, mostly me. I understand that you needed something that night, that I wasn't giving you."

If he meant to guilt trip her out, it was working. Tianna's stomach was twisting into vicious knots.

"Honey, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I do understand." David said when she didn't say anything. "It's just," He sighed heavily. "I'm a man, I'm human."

The tightening was back.

"I understand, but there's a part of me that's… upset; hurt by it too." He admitted.

"Okay." She managed to whisper.

"I don't want to end it, I really don't baby, so don't think that. But I do need some time." Dave strained to hear her, catching nothing but breathing. Muffled breathing, like she had her hand clamped over her mouth. "Tianna, calm down honey, baby, please. Think of the baby."

"Okay." She squeaked. "I understand."

Dave stared at the phone when she hung up on him, groaning.

***

"_Tia, if this baby is mine…"_

"_Jeff…" She groaned, having known this was coming but not entirely sure if she could handle it right now._

_As if sensing what she was thinking, he grinned. "I'm not saying I want to hop into the relationship territory with you, Tia. All I'm saying is if it IS mine, I will BE there for the baby, and for you. Hell, I'm always going to be there for you."_

_She smiled, returning the embrace when he hugged her. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, gorgeous."_

***

"YOU LEFT HER!"

Dave had been quietly discussing his… issues, with Paul when that broke into their conversation. Sighing, he turned around to find Jeff's fist coming at his face; blinking just before it connected with his nose. "What the HELL, Hardy!?"

"She's pregnant, scared out of her mind and you LEFT her! Just when she needed you most!" Jeff was preparing to swing again only to find both his arms being held behind his back by Paul.

"Jeff…" Dave was trying not to be pissed off, or focus on how bad that hurt, but it was hard considering this little shit had just punched him out of nowhere AND slept with his girlfriend. "It's complicated…"

"No, it's real easy, David!" Jeff tried kicking, only to be dragged backwards. "You wanted out and found an excuse! The baby might not be mine, you slept with Jeff." He said in a whiny voice, mocking Dave. "MAYBE IF YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN A FUCKING MAN SHE WOULDN'T HAVE COME TO ME!"

All eyes were on the two.

Paul let go, holding his hands up. He wanted absolutely NO part of this.

**So... who's baby shall it be? And does Tianna get with Jeff or eventually get back w/Dave? Hmm... let's find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Life went on.

Tianna felt like she was getting stared at wherever she went. Especially when she started showing. But she also knew that was her own issues, her own thoughts coming back and making her paranoid. Slut, slut, slut was an echoing thought in her head.

Which, wasn't true.

But hormones said otherwise.

It didn't help when she finally enrolled into parenting classes at six months, and found a lot of women there with partners. A lot of the partners were husband's, or boyfriends, committed relationships where the paternity of the child wasn't in question.

Or possibly one of three different men.

David called once a week, at first she had ignored the calls. She did not want to hear him apologizing or trying to explain himself. Or maybe he was calling to end it completely.

Now she was taking the calls; not sure why he was calling. He would ask how she was, how the baby was… they would make small talk and eventually hang up. Their relationship –if it could be called that- was in limbo.

Jeff was a frequent visitor whenever he could slip away from work, and providing it was feasible. He and Dave still weren't seeing eye to eye but… that was to be expected. At least they weren't fighting anymore, not after Vince threatened to suspend them both for it anyways.

Life went on, but that didn't mean she liked it.

***

"Tomorrow is the big day?" Vince asked, not surprised when David's jaw tensed.

"Yes." Dave said after a moment, clearing his throat as he shifted from side to side. "She finds out… paternity tomorrow."

"Of course, you'll be flying out after the show to be there."

"I… don't know."

Vince arched an eyebrow.

He did not want to have this conversation with his boss and rubbed the back of his neck; coughing softly. "It's complicated, Vince."

"Oh no, Dave," Vince contradicted, bridging his fingers together and shook his head; a somewhat amused smile on his face as he surveyed his employee over the wired rims of his glasses. "It's not complicated at all. You either love her or you don't."

"Vince, don't take this the wrong way, but this is none of your business."

"I like Tianna."

"You're hoping she's carrying the next McMahon." Dave said dryly, folding his arms over his muscular chest. "You're biased. How well would you like her if she hadn't been raped by your SON, Vince?"

Vince was quiet for a moment. "Truthfully, I don't know." He admitted. "But I have spoken with her on more than one occasion since this… came to my attention and I admire her. Given her circumstances, she's taking everything in remarkably well. She's dealing with what happened to her, as well struggling through a pregnancy WITHOUT any help. She even told me to stop mailing her checks."

"Did you?"

"Of course not."

"Buying her?"

"No." Vince said firmly. "Tianna and I discussed it. I told her if she wanted to press charges, we wouldn't retaliate and she declined."

David's jaw dropped. "WHY?"

"I would imagine because Shane himself would drag her through the mud."

"But you could counter that with Stacy…"

"If Stacy would allow it."

David pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache.

"Back to the original subject of this conversation…"

Now he HAD a headache.

***

"Nervous?"

"Nervous would be an understatement right about now, Jeff." Tianna muttered, rubbing her arms as they walked down the stairs of her apartment complex; sighing when he grabbed her forearm to guide her. "Honey, I can walk."

"You can waddle. I'm just overprotective." He shot back. Truth be told, he was almost as nervous as she was. What if it WAS his baby? Jeff felt faint at thought; not knowing what to think. He liked kids, he might've even wanted a few, someday. But he figured it would be with someone he was with opposed to a one night stand with his best friend.

"Hey you know something,"

"What?"

"I think I just seen my toes."

He started laughing at her.

***

When they reached the clinic, Jeff and Tianna were both a bit confused by the sight of a stretch limo taking up a good portion of the parking lot; carelessly parked out across several parking spaces.

"What-"

"The-"

"Hell."

They exchanged looks, both slowly getting out of the car.

It didn't take them long to both stop walking; Jeff wrapping a protective arm around her as they watched Shane McMahon slide from the limo. "You have NO business being here." Jeff said angrily, trying to keep it toned down for her sake.

"On the contrary, I have plenty of business being here. That child could very well be mine, Hardy." Shane said, brushing imaginary dust off of his suit.

"And if it is, you're signing off."

"Perhaps."

Tianna started to say something but her attention was pulled from Shane and onto Dave, watching his car pull into the lot next. When he was out, she all but ran over to him, not even thinking about the fact that he hadn't seen her once in all this time; just called.

David wrapped his arms around her, bending down to kiss the top of her head. He was mildly disconcerted by the fact that she wasn't a perfect fit against him but at the same time… it was kind of sexy. He ran a hand down her side and to her stomach. "Let's go get this done and find out what's what." He said softly. "Then we can get back to us."


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the delay! I was out for awhile with tonsillitis and a chest infection, bleh. Then it was mass update on the site, so... now I am healthy and have time to write again! So... let's find out who the father is, shall we?_

**CHAPTER 12**

Dr. Miriam Watts had seen and heard a lot of strange things in her time, but this was the first time she had ever had three famous men in her OB clinic, all possibility the father of a client's baby. It was mind boggling to say the least.

"Are… all three of you going to be present for the birth?" She asked hesitantly, clearing her throat when all the men looked at Tianna.

Tianna was sitting in a chair, Dave beside her, their hands intertwined together. She was also beet red.

"Only the father will be present." Dave said firmly, not about to let Shane anywhere near Tianna when this was all said and done.

"Hey!" Jeff squawked indignantly. "I've been with her for most of this, you sure as hell ain't leaving me out of the best part!"

"Me giving birth is the best part?" Tianna forgot to be humiliated, going with incredulous instead as she stared at her best friend; wondering just what he had ingested with his breakfast that morning. When Jeff nodded, she made a face. "You're insane."

She was personally terrified of that part. Everything about the experience sounded embarrassing and painful. She would rather dive off a scaffold onto a table covered in barbwire before giving birth. Sadly, she didn't have a choice in the matter anymore.

Shane for the most part had been silent throughout this, just staring at them like they were mildly interesting; his eyes kept returning to Tianna's stomach.

"Well," Dr. Watts cleared her throat, trying to keep this somewhat professional. "What we're going to do today other than the usual check-up is do a paternity test. So… gentlemen, if you'll kindly step outside…"

"Dave stays." Tianna interjected.

"Fine. Mr. Hardy, Mr. McMahon?"

Jeff waited pointedly until Shane was out before following, rolling his eyes back at Tianna.

Tianna smiled slightly, glancing up at Dave before moving to the table.

He returned the smile, the corners of his brown eyes crinkling down at her.

***

For all his outward appearances of calmness and indifference, Shane was nervous as hell. If that… baby, was his… He could only imagine the migraine that was coming. His father was under the impression that he would sign off rights and yet still pay child support?

The old man had definitely lost his mind.

If anything, what he should do if that baby was his, was take it away from Tianna. Lord knew she wasn't fit to be a mother. She was a whore, plain and simple. She had cheated on him with Jeff, then broken up with him when all he had done was ask her to end the affair.

Not even four months later she had been sliding in David's bed.

She was a gold digging whore.

Hell, he'd probably be doing her a favor by relieving her of the trouble of having to raise a kid.

***

"Miss Cole, are you ready to hear the results?"

Tianna had been more than ready. Two hours worth of waiting had left her stressed out, not helped by the fact that Shane was present. Jeff, she could handle. If it was his, while not first choice, she could live with it.

Shane she simply could not.

Besides her, Dave was taking a few deep breaths, looking as nervous and scared as she felt.

"Just tell us already!" Jeff squeaked, his navy blue painted fingernails pressed against the sides of his mouth anxiously.

Dr. Watts nodded, having a feeling she was about to have a riot right there in her office as she opened the manila envelope that had just came from the hospital lab kitty corner from her clinic. She quickly scanned the paper, finally reaching what she needed to know and smiled. "Mr. Bautista is 98.6% likely the father."

Tianna and Dave both just sat there, staring at each other.

Shane remained aloof, though he wouldn't deny feeling just a hint of relief.

Jeff was rather open about his enthusiasm. "I'm going to be an Uncle!" He hooted, getting up and began to dance, not minding in the least the looks he was getting from the other room occupants. "Instead of a daddy! Woot!"

"Stop making an ass of yourself, Hardy." Shane snapped.

Miriam's eyes widened as the man with the oddly colored hair speared the well dressed and obviously wealthy prig right out of his chair. She had NEVER had a day like this.

***

"Admit it, you're relieved."

"Yeah, I thought I was going to have to spear that little prick."

Tianna rolled her eyes, reaching down to slap the back of Dave's head. They were currently lying on her full sized bed –uncomfortably-. Well, she was laying, he was half on the bed, half off of it; lightly resting his head against her stomach. "You know what I mean."

He turned his face to look at her, brushing his lips against her bared belly as he did. "I'm relieved." He admitted softly, moving his hand up to thread his fingers with hers, squeezing gently. "I know it's wrong, but I'm relieved."

"Me too."

***

"Are you happy? The little bastard isn't mine."

Vince slowly removed his overcoat, watching as his son poured himself a hefty glass of a dark amber liquid from a decanter, knowing it was probably scotch. Not saying a word, he draped his coat over the back of a stiff leather chair.

Shane was seated behind his desk; figuring the doorman had let Vince in as Shane had given orders he didn't want any visitors.

Considering who his father was however, being denied entrance wasn't likely.

"What can I do for you, Vince?" Shane asked in a falsely polite tone of voice, not even flinching as he drained the glass.

"Tianna called me, letting me know what happened at the clinic today."

"Did you two share a laugh about her lover spearing me?" Shane growled, staring down at the desk; one hand moving to his ribs; which were wrapped under the shirt he wore.

"No, in fact, there wasn't any laughing." Vince said calmly, placing a hand over the top of Shane's glass, stopping Shane from refilling it. "You stopped going to therapy."

"I don't NEED therapy. I'm fine. Everything is fine." Shane irritably jerked the glass away. "The kid isn't mine, you should be happy."

"I'm not happy, Shane, I'm not happy at all. You see, one of my best female wrestlers was jerked around instead of giving a fair shake; not to mention RAPED by my son. My company was in danger of being investigated."

"What for?"

"Did you not just hear me? One of my workers was raped."

Shane scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, I had to report it to the board."

"Excuse me?"

"But as Tianna hadn't gone to the hospital that night, there really wasn't any evidence to back her up." Vince continued, as if Shane wasn't trying to murder him with his eyes. "So… I asked Miss Keibler to come to an informal hearing in one week's time."

"You did WHAT?"

_After all the crap I put Tianna and Dave through, I figured some fluff and a hint of vengeance was need. ^^_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You must be Tianna."

Tianna felt… quite unattractive next to the very leggy, very beautiful Stacy Keibler. But she smiled and held out her hand anyway. "And you're Stacy."

Stacy laughed, nodding her head; her blond hair bouncing gently with each movement. "I'm glad to meet you finally, I've heard quite a bit about you from Vince."

Vince who was still sending her a check in the mail, who was still calling weekly to see how she was doing and who was still paying all the medical expenses even though David was adamant about doing it and repaying the cost of all the other visits. Tianna was a bit curious to know when this charity was going to end and Satan emerge.

"How was the flight?" David asked from behind Tianna, his arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders. He knew from the uncomfortable way she shifted from foot to foot that she wasn't feeling… chipper. He knew why. She had just had one hell of a break out on her face thanks to her hormones zipping into overdrive and in an effort to clear it up; she had been skipping make-up to avoid clogging pores. As far as he was concerned, she was still beautiful; it was their baby who was doing this to her.

Factor in the recent… ballooning, as she had put it; he was curious if it really was just one baby like Dr. Watts said or twins because she looked like she was carrying several buns in that oven.

Tianna cleared her throat nervously, unsure what to say. She knew Shane had been caught in a comprising position with Shane by Vince, apparently about to suffer what Tianna had. And that Stacy had immediately asked for her release afterwards.

"I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances."

Stacy nodded.

"Excuse me, I have to sit down." Tianna said under her breath, one hand on her side; fairly certain she felt a foot poking out and growled at the all too pleased expression on David's face as she waddled to the couch; gingerly lowering herself onto it.

David gestured for Stacy to make herself comfortable. He had taken up residence in Tianna's altogether too small apartment simply because moving now when she was in the last trimester of pregnancy and her doctor was here simply wasn't feasible.

After Stacy was settled, he eased himself down beside Tianna; knowing if he dropped down like he was wont to do on his own furniture, he would probably break the couch. "How did the meeting go?" He asked, knowing that was why Stacy was here.

She nodded, looking concerned for a moment. "Well, at first they weren't too interested in hearing what I had to say. Mainly because of all the time that's gone by, and I have to agree, it seems a bit silly to be coming out with all of this now."

Tianna cringed.

"But on the other hand, it's really good to know that that slimeball will finally get what's coming to him." Stacy took a deep breath, leaning over the coffee table; her hands outstretched to Tianna pleadingly. "I feel like… what happened to you, him raping you, is my fault." She admitted softly.

Tianna blinked, that hadn't been something she had expected to hear. "Why?"

Stacy inhaled deeply, blinking back tears. "Because if I would have said something when I had the chance, this could have been avoided. Vince gave me the opportunity but at the time, all I wanted was to quit the company and never look back. I think now, if I had done the right thing, the smart thing, and filed charges or something, well…"

Tianna shifted uncomfortably. "Shane and I dated when I first started the company."

"I didn't know that…"

"I broke up with him after he… slapped me, accusing me of sleeping with Jeff Hardy, who's my best friend." She murmured, leaning forward to pick up her glass of water; downing it. "I don't think anything could have stopped him."

David had to agree, as much as it made his stomach churn. Especially since he had overheard the hotel incident in Japan, not to mention Tianna had reluctantly filled him in on everything else.

Shane McMahon was a cocksucker.

"So…"

"So it went good?"

"Oh yes, what I had to say on top of Tianna and then Jeff gave a statement and of course, Dave. Factor in Vince's own testament… Shane was stripped of all duties, given a severance package and told to not come back basically."

"He'll live quite comfortably regardless." Tianna snorted.

"Vince did say we could press charges against Shane, not the company-"

They all snorted at that.

"But Shane himself, and he would provide whatever help he could."

Tianna was quiet for a long time, finally asking: "Are you going too?"

"No," Stacy said with a sigh. "I thought about it the entire flight but… that was a few years ago, it'd be a pain in the ass to drag through court. That and I've got several jobs lined up, a court case like this would kill those in a heartbeat." She smiled in a deprecating manner. "I'm shallow I suppose, but I really just want to move on with my life."

"That's understandable." Dave murmured.

"What about you?"

"No, I don't think so." Tianna said quietly. "Shane would drag me through the mud, Jeff and Dave."

"I don't care-"

"You're divorce is ALMOST over, why would I let them drag you through shit?" She shifted to stare at him. "And you know a lawyer would tear me apart. A nobody who slept her way to the top, and then stole a rich married man from his wife."

"I was divorcing her BEFORE we got together, Tia."

"Well I know this. I just want it to be over. I'm ready to move on too." She nodded at Stacy, who smiled.

"I knew this was coming," David sighed, though he was also smiling a little. "Before Shane retires…"

***

"You asked for a match against him…" Tianna said later that night, watching as Dave paced the bedroom floor in just a pair of jeans; holding a contract in his hand; his glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose. "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. Vince gave it to me too." He waved the papers, smirking slightly. "His… retirement match."

"What does that contract say?"

"Same old, that they're not liable for any damage done in the ring…" He snorted, knowing it wasn't going to be him who was damaged. Finally, Dave set the papers down on top of the dress; moving to hover over her; mindful of her stomach. "He's not getting away with it with just a pat on the wrist. If you won't press charges, at least let me stop him from reproducing."

The way he said it, his tone and the expression on his face was enough to make her giggle. Nodding, Tianna wrapped her arms around his neck, meeting his lips when they brushed against hers. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too."

**3 Years Later…**

"Unca Jeffy!"

"Oh hell," Dave groaned when he heard that, glancing at his wife. They both turned to look over the couch, watching as Michael –who was SUPPOSED to be napping- flew to the now open door. "Don't you knock?"

"Why? I'm family." Jeff said with a laugh, stooping to catch his adopted nephew. "Hey Mikey, what's up, buddy?"

"I'm nappin'!" Michael exclaimed proudly, his brown eyes crinkling as he smiled; looking identical to his father.

"I can see that." Jeff reached his free hand back, pulling someone in. "They don't bite, I promise."

Tianna arched an eyebrow when a woman with hair an interesting shade of magenta followed Jeff inside, nudging David in the ribs when he coughed.

"This is Indy." Jeff announced proudly.

"Indy?"

"Indiana." She said with a sheepish smile. "My parents named me after the um… state, I was conceived in."

This time it was Dave nudging Tianna when she started coughing.

"Your hair is… pwetty?" Michael said, looking confused.

"Thank you, cutie."

Tianna shook her head, reluctantly getting up. Jeff and Indy had just interrupted what had started to be a really good make-out session, but… She shot her husband a look that promised this wasn't over; blushing when he slapped her ass.

She began the process of getting to know Jeff's new girlfriend, knowing he wouldn't make a decision if it was 'serious' or not without her approval, and… to her surprise, she liked Indiana, the woman was cut from the same mold as Jeff, they'd get on famously.

It was crazy, she mused later in the day as she set the table for dinner, Indiana and Jeff keeping Michael company while David finished in the kitchen. Life was definitely an insane ride, though now it was mellow; mostly.

Mostly meaning that on occasion she found a Lego jammed into the disc drive of her computer.

She and David were happily married, which had surprised her as he had sworn up and down he was never marrying again only to wind up proposing to her a year after Michael was born. She was also happily retired from active wrestling, though she now had a stay at home job as a talent director.

As they lived in Florida and the training camp was located a few cities over, this worked out quite well.

Shane McMahon… he had lost every last dime he had, trying to build up a new wrestling company. At first it had seemed like he might actually make something of it, until he had been charged with attempted rape on a would be Diva.

Last she heard, he was sharing a cell in prison with some guy who Jeff jokingly referred to as Bubba.

Crazy indeed.

**The End**


End file.
